The Perfect Marriage Proposal
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: How many times will Sebastian have to try to propose? His plans keep going wrong but he'll get Ciel's hand in marriage if it's the last thing he does! But what happens when his second proposal attempt goes terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Look! Another cliché-d story from me! Aren't you guys excited? *dramatic sigh* Oh how I love clichés! They're so fun! I hope you guys like it!**

_**Disclaimer: Ciel is not mine, nor is Sebastian. Nor is the song, 'All I Want For Christmas' because I plan on mentioning that a couple times.**_

* * *

There was one thing Sebastian wanted. It wasn't anything big; it wasn't actually a material object. He wasn't even asking for much. Demons don't need things but if you asked this demon, he needed this. The one thing he wanted, the one thing he _needed_ was Ciel. He had Ciel as his master and lover but he wanted him as more.

He needed Ciel to marry him.

Assuming the younger demon would say no due to his embarrassment if asked normally, Sebastian knew he needed to make this go perfectly. He would make this so memorable, Ciel would _have_ to accept. He had the perfect plan. It's a good thing Christmas was right around the corner…

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Ciel was bored. While Sebastian was busy wrapping last minute presents, Ciel chose to spend his time lounging on his bed, groaning and muttering to himself about his boredom. Sebastian said he had one last present to finish so why was it taking so long?

Irked with the time his butler-actually-lover was taking, Ciel dragged himself off his-actually-their bed and trudged to the living room. He flopped himself on the couch and stared blankly at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree.

He always thought it ironic that two demons celebrated Christmas. Why would a pair of devils, involved in not only a homosexual relationship that could be considered as pedophilia to one who didn't know Ciel's true age but bound by demonic contract, celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ? Though in reality, they didn't celebrate the rebirth of Him but they celebrated the controversy, criticism and economic stimulus the season brought. Ciel smiled slightly at the idea of the hubbub no doubt going around in town this very moment but was jerked out of his thought when a tall figure walked in through the door.

Sebastian, wearing his usual Santa hat, came in humming 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. Ciel closed his eyes and groaned faintly at the sound of Sebastian's voice humming the same song he'd been singing for the past couple weeks. If only he knew why Sebastian was singing that particular song.

The raven-haired man plopped down on the couch and wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist to pull him in close. Ciel complied and curled his knees up and rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you~" He sang the last two lines out loud, right in Ciel's ear, who shivered at his boyfriend's warm breath brushing over his own skin.

"Oh, shut up." Ciel laughed moving his arm behind him to lightly swipe at the demon's cheeks. His hand was caught by another gloved one and kissed delicately, before letting it fall back down.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, Ciel," Sebastian informed him matter-of-factly.

Ciel turned his head around and met Sebastian's crimson eyes, "Yes, I think I've figured that out by now. By the way, what took you so long to wrap? You were in your room for 67 minutes."

"You counted the minutes? Why, did you miss me?" Sebastian purred, "I can't tell you what it was, you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning." Though he really wanted to show Ciel exactly what he was wrapping. He wanted to pop the question early. But he would hold back and wait until tomorrow. Then Ciel would forever be his.

Remembering a tactic he had used a couple years back, Ciel stuck his bottom lip out in the most adorable pout, "Please, Sebastian?"

"Hahahahahahaha," Sebastian laughed sarcastically, "Hahahahaha, no. Not this year," he said, in reference to the year Ciel had begged Sebastian cutely to let him open his presents early. He adopted a cooing voice that most people reserve for babies, "But it's time for all good boys to go to bed, or Santa Clause won't come."

Ciel glared at Sebastian and pushed off his sturdy chest. Already missing the demon's body heat he asked, "You coming to bed tonight?"

"Afraid not, I have a couple things to finish before tomorrow." Read, he has to bring out the last present and put it in a place Ciel will be sure to see it as soon as he wakes up.

Ciel resisted the urge to pout again, "Then put me to bed," he said, holding his arms up, as if he were a baby wanting to be carried. Sebastian compliantly stood and lifted the light boy into his arms and carried him to his room bridal style.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian woke to an empty bed and the smell of smoke coming from outside the bedroom. Being tired, he immediately dismissed it as Bard blowing something up again. He sat up, intending to go stop him but flopped back down when he remembered that the chef would be fine. He always was. Sebastian closed his eyes once again anticipating another couple minutes of sleep.

He jolted up when he realized something. Bardroy was dead. He had been dead for centuries. The only other person in the house was Ciel, who should be asleep next to him. And he wasn't. And that would mean…

The demon's pale skin whitened further as his bleary mind connected the dots. Jerked awake by this comprehension he cursed himself before shooting out of bed and through the door. He sprinted to the living room, just in time to see the Christmas tree shoot up in flames. A small figure leapt backwards seemingly from out of nowhere into Sebastian. The elder demon wrapped his arms around Ciel and jumped back, away from the endangering flames. Immediately, Sebastian looked down, into the deep, bi-colored eyes of the scared, shaking boy, "Explain."

* * *

Turns out, Ciel wanted to make this Christmas perfect for Sebastian, to apologize for being such a… for lack of a better word… being such a brat. So he had tried to light a couple candles like he had seen in movies and… in his haste to set up… knocked a couple over on to the tree. By the end of his story, Ciel was in tears, apologizing for messing everything up and getting the Fire Department involved on Christmas.

"I- I- I'm sorry, S- Se- Sebastian," he hiccupped, "I- I didn't m- mean t- to."

Holding the small boy in his arms, Sebastian rocked back and forth slightly, comforting his little lover, "Shhh, I said it's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"I- I just wanted t- to-"

Ciel was cut off by Sebastian again, "I know, my Ciel, I know. It's alright."

Not able to stop his tears, Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's chest, sniffling and whimpering. Sebastian sat there with him in his lap, whispering reassuring nothings into Ciel's hair. Unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian was watching the Fire Department intently waiting to see if anything could be salvaged from the ashes. Though he already knew what he needed to know. The very last present, the one he had wrapped just last night, was gone. He didn't really care about the all the presents he got for Ciel, just one, the one with the small silver band in it. It didn't make it. They only one Sebastian really wanted to give Ciel had been ruined. The mere thought of this almost brought tears to his own, cherry red eyes. He had planned this day out for so long, why did human trees have to be so flammable?

This meant Ciel still wasn't 100% his. This was his chance and it had been ruined. He didn't blame Ciel; he blamed himself, for not having the courage to ask on a normal day, for not having the courage to ask like a real demon. He blamed himself for being scared. His sweet voice rang out once more,

"Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you~"

* * *

**So how was it? Did it make sense? I hope it did, if it didn't tell me and I'll clarify. And to answer the inevitable question, yes, there are more chapters planned for this story. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, look, another chapter! Let's see if our favorite demon butler will succeed this time, shall we? Good luck, Sebastian!**

* * *

After multiple weeks, Sebastian was finally able to admit to himself that he failed. He had already accepted it was his fault but despite this he took a long time to recover from his first failure. But as soon as he realized something, he immediately went back to planning. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this sooner!

Valentine's Day was almost here…

* * *

Ciel didn't see the point to Valentine's Day. He hadn't as a human and he doesn't as a demon. Of course, humans don't have eternity to spend with their significant other like he had with Sebastian. And when he was human, he didn't have a significant other. Well, he had Lady Elizabeth but she didn't count… Sebastian was… for lack of a better term… Ciel's 'perfect other half', not Elizabeth.

And if Valentine's Day was such a big deal to humans then why did Ciel still have to go to school? Shouldn't the one day allotted to sweethearts be school-free? Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, school should be just like normal… right?

* * *

How very wrong Ciel was. He had forgotten; Valentine's Day in school was filled with kisses, hugs, chocolates and flowers. Happiness, excitement, depression, jealousy and envy floated through the air, intoxicating the wretched place. Ciel gritted his teeth and tried to bear it, tried to pretend he neither noticed nor care. But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous himself… He could never show physical affection to Sebastian so publicly like everyone else could. This little pit of desire sat in the bottom of his stomach, making him woozy. But what made his really woozy happened around noon.

He was sitting there, minding his own business, doodling in his notebook, and she came out of nowhere and asked. Ciel, not actually hearing what she said, said yes. She giggled, clapped her hands a couple times and ran out, shouting a thank you over her shoulder. Ciel sighed and watched her run off, silently insulting her pink choice of clothing.

Immediately, he was surrounded by boys his own age, some looking jealous, some looking confused and some looking downright angry. Turns out, Ciel had officially been asked out. By a girl. By a human girl. By someone who's not Sebastian.

Ciel had a girlfriend.

* * *

All day there was one thought in his head, 'How do I tell Sebastian?'

* * *

Actually, Ciel didn't even have to tell Sebastian. News travels incredibly fast in such a small town. Sebastian was already waiting for him at home to talk about it.

"Ciel," the elder demon began, choosing his words carefully, "How was school?"

The younger flung his bag behind the couch in an attempt to hide his nervousness, "Hm, awful as always." He curled up next to his demon, resting his head on the other's shoulder, knowing the elder loved when he did that, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sebastian."

Sebastian sat stiffly beside Ciel, "Uh-huh," he said absentmindedly, "So uh… anything interesting happen?"

Ciel blinked. He really hoped Sebastian didn't know about… _her._ He frowned, "Not really. We had a test in English. But don't you remember what today is?" All Ciel had to do was remind Sebastian and he would stop acting so strange.

"Hm," Sebastian looked away, "Anything… more interesting? Anything to do with, oh I don't know, some friends or maybe a teacher or… a _girl_?"

Ciel's face fell. There was no point in hiding it now; Sebastian obviously already knew, "Sebastian, please don't be angry, I didn't mean to." He sat himself up and resting his palms of Sebastian's chest, silently begging for forgiveness.

Sebastian looked away pointedly. He hated how he was acting but what else was he supposed to do?

"Sebastian, I promise, it's nothing. I didn't even know what she asked. I just said yes so she'd leave me alone. Please, I promise, I love you, not her, don't you know that? I'll break up with her tomorrow, I really didn't mean to get together with her, it just happened. Sebastian, please look at me." Ciel was desperately rambling and he knew it. He placed one leg on either side of Sebastian's lap and grabbed his demon's face in his hands, "I want you to look at me, please. You know I didn't mean to. A little mistake is nothing to get upset over," now Ciel was slightly irritated, "Don't mope over something like this, please."

Sebastian glared, red eyes glowing. He shoved Ciel off of him and stood up, "I'm not 'moping'. You can go out with whoever you want. It's not like I care."

Ciel tumbled off of Sebastian, hitting the floor, hard. Scrambling up he glared back at Sebastian, "You obviously care, if you're acting like this. Is everything you've ever said to me false? Are you just going to forget about every time you've told me you love me?"

"You must forget about what I am, Ciel. I'm a demon. Demons can't love."

The demon's cold tone cut through Ciel like Grell's chainsaw, "'I-I'm a demon too," he retorted weakly, "And… and I can love…"

Glowering at his young master once more, Sebastian almost sighed, "You're not a real demon, Ciel."

"I'm just as much as a demon as you are, Sebastian!"

Instead of replying, Sebastian turned around, meaningfully ignoring Ciel. Two separate angers flared, as two separate despairs enveloped them. As Sebastian deserted Ciel, the younger sank to the floor in utter guilt and dejection, "Fine then!" he yelled at the demon's retreating back, "Fine, Sebastian! If you're going to be like that, then we're over!"

Sebastian stopped suddenly. He hadn't expected that… he whirled back around, eyes flashing, "Finally! I don't have to deal with you anymore!" he yelled, "Now I don't have to constantly be wasting my time lying in bed with you anymore! I don't have to continually assure you I love you! I don't have to deal with any more of your crap!" He whipped a small velvet box out of his pocket. After Christmas he had quickly replaced it… he was going to present it to his lover today. "Here, take this! I don't need it anymore!" Hurling the small box at Ciel, he turned back around and stormed out of the house.

* * *

**THERE! Finally! I'M SO SORRY SEBASTIAN! It'll get better soon; happy endings are what I love! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, you guys excited for this?! BECAUSE I AM! C'MON CIEL! C'MON SEBASTIAN! KISS AND MAKE UP ALREADY! (To be honest, I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. ^.^)**

* * *

Ciel's entire body trembled as dodged the incoming box that was thrown at him. Palms sweating, heart racing, he furiously blinked away the unexpected sadness from his eyes. He continued yelling at the door Sebastian had stormed out of, "Oh, so I waste your time do I? I don't need you anyways! I don't need you or your fake affection! Fine! Now I don't have to deal you constantly climbing into my bed at night! Now I don't have to deal with your stupid little love proclamations throughout the day! FINE! SEE IF I CARE!"

But he obviously knew these things to be false. Ciel _would_ care, he _did_ care, he cared a lot. He loved Sebastian more than he cared to admit, but he knew the older demon knew that. Didn't he? But Ciel also knew that Sebastian loved him just as much. Right?

Sebastian was the only one to stay by him all these years, Ciel wasn't sure what he'd do without his ever faithful demon lover. They'd get through this… right? Ciel never imagined anything like this would happen, and certainly not over something like this… he felt so guilty…

His clenched fist came up to wipe away his tears again. He wasn't about to cry, not over this. But Sebastian had seemed so angry, Ciel had himself questioning whether or not his Sebastian ever really cared for him. His eyes had gleamed red, just like they had so many times before, but this was the first time those eyes had been directed at Ciel. Now the poor boy had first-hand knowledge of the fear Sebastian could implant in his enemies.

Cringing at the word 'enemies', Ciel threw his head onto the couch cushions beside him. He just couldn't believe this was happening. Everything seemed to blend together until he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. Maybe this wasn't real. Maybe Sebastian was actually right beside him. Or perhaps Sebastian was busy preparing another delicious dessert for his little master. Ciel shook his head. This was happening and he had better accept it so he could move on.

But his heart kept seeking a reason to believe this was a dream.

Bleary mind searching for something to drag him back to reality, he threw his hand in the direction of that box Sebastian had thrown. His butler would never throw anything at Ciel and if he found the box, then that would mean that this is happening. That object would be the thing to shake Ciel out of it.

Even though Sebastian was usually the one to help him out of his depressed stupors.

His heart sank a little deeper when his hand connected with an unfamiliar object. He needed to see it though; maybe he got it wrong, maybe the object he felt was something else, so he brought it up to his face, where he finally allowed his vision to be blurred with tears. This deep blue object pulled Ciel out of it alright, now instead of a dead state of mind; he was sobbing uncontrollably, "S- S- Se- Seb- Sebas- SEBASTIAN!" He didn't care how pathetic he looked or how loud he got, he just needed to sob. This was all his fault, this was all his fault, it was all that _girl's _fault, but it was all his fault.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, but it was a long time. He ran out of tears eventually and resorted to dry sniffling and crying. And Sebastian hadn't even come back yet. Ciel's head jerked up. What if Sebastian was never coming back? What if he just left Ciel to live alone? What if… what if he _hated_ Ciel?

These thoughts threatened to pull Ciel back into his tear-filled emotional state and he shook himself in an attempt to stay sane. No more tears. Ciel Phantomhive didn't cry.

His face fell once more when he remembered something. He hadn't been 'Ciel Phantomhive' in centuries. Now he was just 'Ciel'. He was no longer the Queen's Watchdog, he was Ciel. Just Ciel. But did 'Ciel' cry?

Apparently he did. But Ciel didn't want to cry, he didn't want to sob and weep and wail over Sebastian. Not anymore. He would put Sebastian out of his mind, at least until he knew whether or not Sebastian was coming back. But there was one thing he wanted to know first… What was in that box?

The box that Sebastian had thrown at Ciel with tremendous force, probably intending on hurting his master.

Hiccupping slightly, the young demon crossed the room to where he did end up chucking the small box. With his demonic strength, the two silver hinges had broken; leaving the box to swing easily under Ciel's shaking fingers. What he saw inside made him restart his sobbing. He sank to his knees once again and leaned his forehead against the wall, feeling his tears run down his face. Loud cries escaped his mouth and his throat was becoming drier by the second. He pounded the wall with one of his fists, as the other one was clenching what he had found inside. He cursed everything he could think of to blame. He cursed the school, he cursed Valentine's Day, he cursed that girl, he cursed Sebastian. He cursed himself. He hated himself. If he had to ability to stand, he probably would have gone and killed himself.

What he found inside was… an engagement ring.

A simple silver band with three small diamonds in a perfect line, with the middle one slightly bigger than the rest, it had curly, elegant writing on the inside, the part that would be pressed against Ciel's skin. _'My lord, My love, My life'._ These words touched Ciel's heart in a way he didn't know possible. Sebastian really loved him. And… they were going to get married.

But not anymore.

This couldn't be happening. Sebastian said he didn't need this anymore, did this mean they were really over? Did this mean… they weren't going to… be together…? Would Ciel never be able to feel Sebastian's arms around his body, comforting him, assuring him everything will be alright? Would Ciel never be able to wake up to Sebastian's light fluttering kisses on his face and lips? Would Ciel never again be able to feel Sebastian's love?

* * *

**I'm headed to bed, hope you guys like this chapter! We'll get inside Sebastian's head next chapter, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are probably thinking about leaving me and this story, huh? Were you expecting fluff and cuddles the whole time? Well, honestly, I was too. XD Haha, sorry but there are a couple more sad chapters before everything gets better!**

* * *

As soon as Sebastian slammed the door behind him, he instantly regretted it. He didn't mean anything he said but it wasn't as if he could just let Ciel do that! He couldn't let Ciel break up with him and then let the boy think he was upset over it! His pride would never allow him to do that. He had to seem like he couldn't care less if he _tried._ But he did. He cared more than anything. Ciel was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. And their marriage would have been magnificent. Sebastian had planned the entire rest of the night out. He had made a rich, chocolate cake and was going to put the ring and its box next to it on Ciel's plate. He had even figured out the exact design the hot fudge sauce would be in! Everything was figured out and everything just went wrong.

He wasn't sure where he was going but Sebastian went anyways. The cold February air blew around him, whipping his jet-black locks around his face. He barely noticed. What he did notice was an empty space in his chest, one that he had never felt before. This was all his fault. Sebastian blamed it entirely on himself. But Ciel didn't really want this… right? Ciel had told Sebastian many times how much he loved him, and he was _not_ lying all those times. He just wasn't. Sebastian wasn't sure how he knew, but he could tell that Ciel really did love him. And Sebastian loved Ciel.

He turned street corners, walking past many people in a hurry, probably to go spend Valentine's Day with their loved ones. Lowly humans, they all were, doomed to die an ugly and painful death.

Ciel Phantomhive. The only human Sebastian had ever developed feelings for. The only human to turn into a demon. The only demon Sebastian had ever considered spending his life with. And now… Sebastian wasn't sure what his life meant anymore. His entire existence, had, and will continue to, revolve around Ciel and his happiness. And Sebastian had no problems with that. He would continue to fulfill Ciel's wishes and desires, if it meant he could see his master smile every once in a while. Sebastian was the only one Ciel would smile for nowadays. But not anymore.

Sebastian swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand harshly. A grown demon _did not_ cry, not over something like this. Passing a park, he saw a couple sitting on a bench, the girl curled up next to the boy. Sebastian glowered at them; _he _should be there, with Ciel, right now, not them. He was seriously considering killing the two of them when the boy brought his girlfriend in for a kiss. He just about melted then and there. They loved each other and there were no questions about it. It just _was._ Just like how Ciel and he had been before today.

He stopped suddenly. What if Ciel thought that he was hated? Sebastian didn't hate Ciel; on the contrary, he loved his little demon to pieces. But he had acted in the same way he acted with his enemies, with all the cruel glaring and the harsh words, what if Ciel immediately took that to mean he was hated? Sebastian would never be able to live with himself. What if the two of them could never _be_ again? But after what had happened and what was said, the poor boy probably hated Sebastian now. And Sebastian couldn't blame him. What he said was awful. But how was he supposed to convince Ciel it wasn't true? How could Sebastian explain that they were meant to be together?

Ciel and Sebastian _belonged_ together.

It was just meant to _be._ No matter how cheesy that sounds, Sebastian knew that Ciel belonged with him, in his arms, forever. He continued walking down the concrete sidewalk, aimlessly kicking small rocks into the street.

Ciel was the one to squirm his way inside Sebastian's heart and situate himself there, content to never leave. Ciel was the one to bring out the little bit of humanity and compassion hidden inside Sebastian's cold demonic body. And if he lost that humanity now, Sebastian wasn't sure what he'd do. He couldn't lose Ciel, he just couldn't. Never had Sebastian envisioned something like this happening, not in his long, eternal life, had he ever thought this could have happened. Perhaps Ciel had unearthed more human emotions in Sebastian than either of them originally thought. Sebastian had allowed his anger to take control of him and it resulted in unintended consequences. This was all Sebastian's fault.

Sebastian would do anything to get Ciel back. But despite his many years of life, Ciel has been the only one he ever loved. And previous romantic affiliations were all purely one-sided, until the night he met Ciel. Hearing his cries for help, Sebastian knew this boy was the one he needed to contract; _this boy_ was the one he needed to save. _This boy_ would be the one to someday become Sebastian's and only Sebastian's.

But that wasn't possible anymore.

He was no longer allowed to feel Ciel's hesitant arms wrap around his body in a loving embrace, no longer allowed to feel Ciel's heart beat softly underneath his pale chest. He would no longer be allowed to simply sense the boy's presence beside him, never leaving. And he would never be allowed to slip that one ring onto Ciel's finger, the one ring he was going to present today.

The ring he had thrown at Ciel in his childish explosion.

His fingers raised themselves to his cheek. Tears were brimming in his blood-red eyes and one had already fallen. No matter how many times he blinked, those tears stayed in his eyes and that single tear stayed frozen against his cold skin. Noticing no one was around; he stopped fighting it and cried. He no longer fought, he just walked and wept. Maybe he just wouldn't go home. Ciel hated him after all. Maybe he just wasn't loved anymore. These thoughts brought more tears, and faster. He began to sob, loud and clear. He stopped and held himself up with a nearby fence. The cold metal burned his contracted hand, torturing him, reminding him of the warmth Ciel's small hand always brought. Loud wails escaped his throat and he slowly sank, kneeling against the cold sidewalk, not even caring as the chill bled through to his skin. He no longer cared about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Don't know what's going to happen in this chapter either... ^.^')**

Sebastian laid Ciel down on their bed before lying down next to him. Immediately, the older demon wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled him in closer. Ciel smiled as he tangled his small hands in familiar raven-black hair, silently admiring the silkiness of it. He was a little jealous. Sebastian smiled and showered Ciel's cheeks with kisses. Ciel blushed, just like he always did when Sebastian showed _any_ affection or love towards him.

Without warning, Sebastian's lips shifted and captured Ciel's own. Ciel closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt his demon's tongue force its way into his mouth. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach for a moment as their lips broke away and Ciel whined from the loss of tingling passion they gave. Very quickly, however, Sebastian, and his lips, trailed across Ciel's exposed collarbone and shoulder, causing the younger's face to heat up.

"S-Sebastian," he moaned, loving this feeling. He loved when this happened, when Sebastian made him feel like this. So… so… so loved. It was almost too much for him, every time. It was always so unfamiliar, though it shouldn't be. He and Sebastian had spent many moments together like this, yet Sebastian had an exclusive way of making Ciel always feel like this. Of making him feel special. He was so glad they were together.

"Ciel," the elder mumbled into his master's pale skin, "Ciel, I love you so much. I'm never going to leave your side, understand? I'm yours, forever and ever."

"Sebastian…"

XXX

Ciel jerked awake. His neck and back were stiffer than they had ever been before. He struggled to sit up from where he had fallen asleep on the floor, pressed against the wall. Why had he slept there? And what was this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach? He moved his hand to rub his neck; where was Sebastian with his amazing neck massages when Ciel needed him?

The small demon's face crumpled when he remembered. Sebastian was… gone. His entire life was… just gone. What in the world was he supposed to do now? He couldn't even remember his life before Sebastian. It wasn't worth remembering.

He stood, dazed, and convinced himself Sebastian was in the kitchen or something. A quick peek told him otherwise. He walked in anyways; running his hand over the sleek granite counter Sebastian had spent so much time choosing. This was where Sebastian used to work his magic with food; he was such a great cook. No matter how many times he tried to teach Ciel, the younger just couldn't get the hang of it, and usually ended up grouchy and covered in flour. Ciel found himself weeping at the memory. He was already talking about Sebastian in past tense.

He glanced at the small metal ring he still gripped in his hand and started tearing up again. Loosening his tight hold on the band, he let it fall through his fingers to the counter, where its clink echoed through the house that suddenly seemed so much bigger and emptier. He shuddered, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so lonely.

Okay, that was a lie, he remembered, once, when Sebastian had to go on a trip or something stupid for a week. Ciel had spent that week in Sebastian's bedroom, hiding under his covers. The empty house they had been in at that point was so big without someone like Sebastian. The elder demon just had a way to light up an entire house. But when he had gotten back, Ciel saw no reason to detach himself from his lover's side for at least three weeks.

He already missed Sebastian so much, how was he supposed to last any longer? And what if Sebastian never came back? Would Ciel live here all by himself? Where would Sebastian go? Would Sebastian find someone else to love? There are so many people, male and female, who had already fallen for Sebastian's looks; it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone else.

Angrily, Ciel swiped at his eyes with his hand, silently cursing the never-ending tears. Sebastian was _his_, whether he like it or not! Be it as a butler or a lover, Ciel needed Sebastian in his life. He was going to find Sebastian and bring him back here, goddammit! He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. Ciel was halfway through the door when he ran back inside. Grabbing the ring Sebastian had thrown at him, he stared at it for a minute, willing himself not to cry again. A cold gust of wind blew through the open door as he slid it on his finger, without a second thought. He ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

His heart broke further as he realized the silver band fit him perfectly.

**Short chapter… oops… XD Ah well, let's see how fast I can write the next one, shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHAHAHA! I'm just flipping between ideas. I have four other documents open right now and they're all new, half completed stuff. ^.^' Anyways, we're back with Sebastian. We left him when he was crying over leaving Ciel.**

Sebastian wasn't sure where he was. After he left Ciel, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. The cold wind still whipped around him harder than ever. As a demon, he wasn't actually cold, just rather uncomfortable, but the fact that his hair was constantly stinging his face was rather annoying. But that wasn't why he was feeling numb.

He just walked, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he was walking. As long as it was away from the house. Away from Ciel. How could he live with those big blue and purple eyes, and know they no longer loved him? With this thought in the front of his mind, Sebastian dug his hands deeper into his coat pockets and kept walking, frowning to himself.

Glancing around, he noticed he had just passed a park he and Ciel had visited often. It was Sebastian's personal favorite because there was a small, beat-up path there that had long since been forgotten. The only reason Sebastian had found it through the foliage was because he had been trying to follow a cat, who apparently didn't want to be followed. He remembered Ciel playfully glaring at him and tailing him a couple paces behind. Sebastian had plowed through the shrubs only to be let out on a cute little path, winding around the trees nicely. He had called Ciel over. The small boy was hesitant to step into the bushes so Sebastian had no choice was to scoop him up, ignore his protests and plop him down on the trail next to him.

Smiling down at his little lover, Sebastian had grabbed his hand and started down the trail, excited to see where it led and maybe find out why it had been abandoned. Perhaps a little grudgingly, Ciel had followed.

The rocky footpath was long and twisted around many times, so often Sebastian had lost track of where they were. It wasn't as if they were lost, it was a one-way path. Eventually, he had slowed his quick pace though the excitement never left. A couple glances at his master told him Ciel had no intention of walking this far, so, to try and please the boy, Sebastian had offered to carry him piggy-back. Though Ciel declined, Sebastian had picked him up anyways and placed him on his back. This decision was only protested for a minute as the small demon got comfortably situated.

_Finally, _the path began to open up and the couple had been let out into a large field filled with wildflowers and tall, willowy grass that surely would have reached to Ciel's knees had he been standing on his own. Both of the demons had been rather excited to find a place like this, a place where no one goes, a place where they could be alone and no one could find them.

They made sure to go back there, whenever they could, and spend time together, just the two of them. Ciel never said it, but Sebastian was sure he loved their special hidden field just as much as he did.

Sebastian found himself at the edge of that beaten, old trail. He glanced around. No one was around. He debated going in, but decided against it. That place was for him_ and_ Ciel. No way would he go in without his young master by his side.

Now that he stopped to think about it, there were a lot of things Sebastian wouldn't do without his lover with him. For example, there was a cute little pancake place just down the street. The pancakes they made there were _terrible_. They weren't just terrible when compared to Sebastian's, (everything was terrible when compared to Sebastian's version of it) it would have been terrible compared even to _Bard's._ But for some reason, Ciel and Sebastian made a point of going there at least once every week. Always together. Never alone.

Sebastian wondered what Ciel was doing right now. Was he missing him? Sebastian sighed. Of course he wasn't. After what he did to the poor boy, he'd be lucky if he was even remembered. He kicked a stone into the trees and kept walking. He tried to convince himself he didn't care.

Ha. Who was he kidding? He loved Ciel! They were supposed to be together! Ciel was his, argument be damned! And there was no way he was going to let his own stupidity ruin the greatest thing in his life. With this decision, he spun around a couple times, trying to find himself. Where was the house? Where was he?

Or, better question yet, Where was Ciel?

**Crappy short chapter but the next is going to be cute! Hopefully… Or it might be the one after that. ^.^ Cute **_**will**_** happen soon! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muhaha. Short chapter but Sebastian and Ciel will make up **_**super super super super super **_**soon! XD**

Ciel was sprinting as fast as he could. He had no idea where Sebastian was but he would find his demon and bring him home anyways. They didn't have to be in a relationship if Sebastian didn't want to be. They just had to be… together.

Sebastian, instead of using their contract to figure out where Ciel was like a normal, functioning demon would, he chose to spin in circles, trying to find a familiar street name, anything to help his get his bearings.

Panting slightly, the younger demon found himself at a street corner, with three ways he could go. Which one should he choose? Which one would be the one to take him to _his _Sebastian?

Spotting a sign partially hidden by a tree in someone's yard, Sebastian tried to remember the map he had previously memorized. (Yes, Sebastian memorized maps… and was ridiculed mercilessly by Ciel for it. Oh, Ciel. Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. He hoped Ciel would forgive him.) He knew of the street he was on, he just had to remember where it was.

After much too long in his opinion, Ciel shrugged and chose to keep running forwards. That's what he always did. He'd move forwards.

Faintly remembering which direction to go, Sebastian spun once more and ran towards home. His home. Their home.

Ciel hoped he could find his demon before he did anything stupid.

Sebastian hoped his demon hadn't left home.

They both hoped they could keep on loving each other despite their fight.

Ciel tried asking the few people he saw outside, "Excuse me, have you seen my…" Ciel wasn't sure what to call him… he couldn't very well say butler in the 21st century and saying demon would be even worse, "… my boyfriend? Tall, black-hair, bright red eyes, more gorgeous than you could ever imagine." They all said no, one lady even went as far as to try and lecture him on Adam and Eve and the evils of homosexuality. He debated telling her _exactly_ what he thought of that before deciding against it.

Every time Sebastian moved to a different street, he had himself questioning whether or not he was going the right way. He had himself questioning a lot of things at this point. He ripped a stick off of a branch he found on a nearby tree and tried sketching the route he was supposed to go in the frozen ground. Not once did using their contract ever occur to him.

Ciel wasn't giving up.

Sebastian wasn't stopping.

"Excuse me, have you seen my boyfriend?"

"Ugh, I need another stick."

"Okay, thank you anyways."

"Where do I live again?"

Ciel wasn't stopping. Sebastian wasn't giving up. They were very alike in that aspect.

Collapsing to his knees in exhaustion, Ciel panted, trying to catch his breath. He coughed into his hand, making sure it was his right hand; he didn't want to get the engagement ring dirty, even if the marriage wasn't happening after all.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" A feminine voice interrupted the boy's coughs. Ciel glared up at her, not caring that he was being rude. Couldn't she see he was busy?!

She smiled at him and spoke again, "I heard you're looking for someone? Your boyfriend?"

The young demon stood, now excited, "Why? Have you seen him?"

Her smiled faded slightly, "I'm afraid I haven't, but I was wondering if you needed help finding him."

Ciel blinked a couple times quickly, not wanting to break down like he had done at the house, "No thank you, it's alright." He hands trembling into fists, angry at her for raising his hopes like that.

"Four eyes are better than two. And besides, I know how you feel; I'm in a similar situation."

He watched her for a moment. Did he really want her help in looking? She wouldn't be of much help, she didn't know Sebastian at all, but still… it'd be nice to have someone by his side for it… because he no longer had Sebastian.

He tried to smile, he really did, but all he managed was a sort of forced grimace, "Sure. Thanks."

"Have you checked by the park?" When Ciel shook his head, she started off in one direction and gestured for him to followed, "We'll find him, I'm sure of it."

Ciel trotted to catch up and walked beside her. He had never paid enough attention to the way to the park; he had always counted on Sebastian to get them there when they went. And they always went together. Now that he thought about it there was hardly a moment when they were apart.

Ciel felt an arm nudge his shoulder, offering a handkerchief. He looked over and noticed the woman was pretending not to notice his new tears. He took it silently, wiping at his eyes.

_Sebastian,_ he thought,_ Where are you?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I was dragged off my **_**lazy**_** butt to upload this by, PunkPrincess789, who hunted me down on DeviantArt. Thanks, girl! While on this topic though, if there's a fic you're desperately waiting for me to update, send me a note of DeviantArt, message me on Tumblr or on here, and I'll be sure to bump that fic up on my list of priorities. ^.^ Love you all and hope you love this chapter! I'll try not to take as long to update the next one, okay?**

"Sebastian! Sebastian, you'd better come back now!" Ciel shouted at the top of his lungs in an attempt to find his butler, sadness and a sense of loss fueling him to the point where he was infuriated at the world. The young lady who was helping him had said that calling for him wouldn't help, but that wasn't about to stop him. She too, yelled for the man they were looking for, but was nowhere near as loud at Ciel. Or as desperate.

The little demon shouted until his throat was hoarse. And even then he didn't stop. He had gone around with the girl, who had introduced herself as Laura **((Generic, no?)) **earlier, for over forty-five minutes, and they still had only covered about half of the park. And there was always to possibility that the pair had missed Sebastian. And who was to say he was in the park anyways?

Ciel was beginning to lose hope that he'd ever find his demon, for if Sebastian wished to see him again, he would have heard his cries by now. Sebastian wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be. Twas the nature of their games. Though they hadn't played hide and seek like this for a long time; Ciel had forgotten how much he hated it, chasing after his love like a lost puppy. Upon realizing this, the small demon suddenly topped walking and his fists unclenched. If Sebastian didn't want to be found… then why was he still looking? To take him back? To take him back as a butler, even if he hated it? That's still all Sebastian truly was, a butler, a servant, a demon forced into serving a human for eternity.

Laura slowly came to a stop as well, turning her head to look over her shoulder at the boy who had fallen far behind, "Ciel, are you coming? Don't worry, we'll find him soon. He can't be far away."

Slowly, carefully, he shook his head, "No…" he whispered, "I'm done."

His vision turned hazy with sudden tears, and the only thing he recognized was [name] taking his hand tenderly and leading him over to sit on a nearby park bench, then a gentle hand on his back, steadying him as he swayed.

"Ciel, we'll find him. Don't give up yet, we haven't even finished looking."

But Ciel shook his head, blinking the tears out of his eyes, "No, we- we're done. He doesn't want to come back anyways. Th- There's no point anymore." With shaking fingers, he took off the glittering silver engagement ring from his finger and set it on the bench beside him, though he was careful not to let it fall between the wood pieces. He didn't want to let it get too far away from him just yet, though he hated to admit it. He wiped at his eyes gently, "I- I thank you for your help, but… But if he hasn't come to find me yet… He won't be coming a- at all."

"Don't say that yet, we've hardly looked at all, of course we can find him," She offered a gentle smile, "And there's always the possibility that we simply missed him. We can always- Oh, come now, don't cry, it'll be okay." She reached over and put her hand softly on his, but Ciel pulled his hand away, and brought it up to cover his face, quietly crying.

Laura pulled Ciel closer and held him close to her, hoping that the child would calm down and continue searching. Unfortunately, her attention only made it worse. Memories of being held by a certain raven-haired demon ran through Ciel's mind, of those long nights filled with comforting words and chaste kisses meant to protect him from the thoughts of his nightmares, his biggest fears. He began to cry harder, and tried to fight the girl's hold on him before realizing it was futile.

Just like when he was with- when… when he was with…

"No, no, don't cry, it's alright, it's okay, we'll find him. Come now, Ciel, crying won't help. You know, I'm sure he's by the-"

"Excuse me, my lady?" A far too formal voice interrupted her, low and soothing, one Ciel had heard many times during his emotional breakdowns, "Please forgive me, but I'll take over from here.


End file.
